Truth Or Consequences
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags the Season Seven Premiere, Truth or Consequences.
1. Should Be Terrified

AN: Let the Tags begin!! What an incredible premiere! I am so excited for this season, and even more so the Tag series! For those of you reading for the first time, I will be doing a series of Tags for each individual episode of Season Seven, with a variety of ships (always notated, no slash), variety of genres, and lengths, stemming from a quote or scene within an episode. I update throughout the week of the aired episode and start afresh with the next one....Thank you in advance for reading! Here's to a memorable season!!

----

_**Tony:**__ Right now I should be terrified, but I'm not…_

_----_

The plane ride back home was relatively silent. Ziva resting her head on McGee's shoulder as the two drifted off to sleep. Gibbs opting on staying awake if only to make certain his team was alright. Tony doing so for no reason in particular…

"You _want _to talk…" Gibbs stated as he took his eyes off McGee and Ziva and met Tony's gaze.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're not sleeping…"

Tony hid a smile. "You know me well."

"Almost as well as you know me."

His eyes shifted. "Wasn't scared for a second boss…"

"Of course you weren't…" Gibbs almost smiled.

Only Tony didnt. "Knew you'd come."

A moment of silence passed; Gibbs expression saying all that needed to be said. It was a full minute before the two were locked back onto their teammates…

"Were you boss?"

"Was I what?"

"Scared?"

Gibbs let his head rest against the wall for a moment. "Yeah…"

"Yeah?"

Gibbs didn't repeat himself. "Mission accomplished DiNozzo…all that matters."

Tony nodded in understanding, a whirl of emotions piercing through him. "Time to move on huh?"

"Together," Gibbs stated in a way only he could; choosing to repeat himself _this _time. "Together…"


	2. Couldn't Live Without You

_**Ziva: **Tony, why are you here?_

_**Tony:** Couldn't live without ya, I guess…_

_**Ziva**: So you will die with me? You should've left me alone_

_**Tony: **Okay tried, couldn't…_

------

Tried.

Couldn't.

Simple equation. Some people you just can't _live_ without. And not life, it's in simplest form. Not life as in breathing in and out…only existing from second to second, minute to minute, hour to hour. But life as the force of the universe. Real, unequivocal…life. Loving, hating, laughing, crying. Feeling emotions…having passions…living out dreams.

But in an instant, business as usual…life as he knew it didn't matter any more. She wasn't there.

He was tired. Tired of losing…

He'd had enough. They all had.

This time would be different.

This time they'd rather die than barely live.

Then there she was. Alive. Breathing…talking…existing.

"_So you will die with me…"_

"_I'm just glad you're alive…"_

"_Couldn't live without you…"_

And suddenly, the life inside them was revitalized. Resurrected. It would never be business as usual again…

Seems some people you truly can't _live _without…


	3. I'm Just Glad You're Alive

_**Ziva:**__ Are you alright…McGee?_

_**McGee**__: I'm just glad you're alive_

--

Timothy McGee was more proud of himself at their return, than at any graduation ceremony or recognition he'd ever received. If someone had told him while at John Hopkins that he'd stare down the barrel of a gun while helping to rescue a friend half way across the world he may have laughed outright. But now, laughing was the furthest thing from his mind. All he felt right now was relief…and even a twinge of happiness.

She was home…safe. Not dead. Not lost at sea…

Nothing else mattered.

After watching the long embrace in front of him, his heart leapt in his chest. The applause lifting his what was once, a down cast spirit. It wasn't long after the day was over that he found himself waiting for her…

"Walk you to your car?"

Ziva didn't hesitate. "I'd like that."

He stepped aside to allow her entrance into the elevator. The both of them still ragged in appearance form their ordeal. "Bet you cant wait to get home and take a shower huh?"

_Home._ A word that suddenly had new meaning. "I am staying at the Best Western yes? I have heard the accommodations are nice.."

Tim almost head slapped himself. How could he forget the explosion at her apartment only months before? "Yeah, I guess…but you're welcome at my place till you find a new apartment…in fact, I can help you look over the next few days if you're up for it…my friends a realtor, I can give him a call."

"That is very sweet of you Tim…but the hotel will be fine."

"You deserve better…" he blurted it out before thinking. That was something Tony did; not him. "What I mean to say…is you should be taken care of for a few days…you've been through a lot."

"I am capable of taking care of myself McGee…" She took in his expression. "But thank you…"

He watched her step off the elevator and walk in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before he hollered back at her. "You're not alone you know…"

Her eyes almost instantly welled with tears as she turned back.

Tim approached her. "Look…I know it's all a bit crazy right now…with what happened with Tony…and being captured…heck, we thought you were dead…but the last thing you need….the last thing any of us need is to be alone…so let us help…"

"You have helped enough."

He watched her turn to walk away a second time. "I would let you help me…" He took in a breath. "Why do you get to be the martyr?"

She turned back but only for a moment. "Because you have not done the things I have done McGee…"

Tim knew the statement was true and was left with nothing else to say. His heart was heavy as he watched her drive away…but he was determined to try again tomorrow …and the next, and the next day.

Because after today, there was no giving up.


	4. No Survivors

_**Gibbs**:... there were no survivors._

--

Tony almost forgot to breathe. He watched as Abby slinked closer to McGee, and noticed Gibbs turning to leave before he could process what he'd just heard. After seeing his two friends embrace, he followed after his boss and slipped into the elevator just as it started to close.

"That's it?"

Gibbs continued to look straight ahead. "What's it?"

"You just come in…drop a bomb like that…and leave?" He noticed Gibbs hesitation in answering and switched off the power. "Come on boss…if there was ever a time for you to talk, it would be now…"

Gibbs turned to face him abruptly. "Why's that DiNozzo? You think a bunch of eloquent words would change what happened?"

"Well no…" he swallowed hard, his mind still processing it all. "I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just…" His lips started to quiver and before he knew it he slammed both hands into the wall of the elevator. His breathing a bit erratic and tears forming in his eyes faster than he could resist them.

Gibbs didn't move. "That's good Tony…"

He turned around slowly. "What is?"

"You're not numb to it."

He attempted to gather himself. "And you are?"

He took in his Agents expression. "Boat. Bourbon. Basement remember?"

Tony didn't need more of an explanation than that. "Where you become numb?"

"Where I try and forget."

"Then how do _I_ forget?"

Gibbs glanced towards him; his eyes sad. "Can't say you ever will…"


	5. Post Closing I

AN: Slight Gabby Ahead.

---

It wasn't long after the evening died down that Gibbs was engulfed in a three minute long Abby embrace.

"You didn't really think a simple hand squeeze would suffice did you?"

Gibbs gathered himself after silencing the on lookers with a simple glare. "Better now?"

"Much." She nodded with a small smile before hugging him a second time. "Okay…now I'm good."

He gave her a trying smile. "Its late Abs."

"Late? Late? Gibbs, you just got back from a crazy mission in Africa…you had me holding vigil in my lab for hours…"

"Would you have rather been in Africa?"

"Well no…yeah…maybe…I don't know…I just know I don't want any of you out of my sight for more than 24 hours from now on…"

"Weekends?"

"Good point…okay, 48 but not a minute more…"

He reached for his bag, before entangling his arm with hers. He moved towards the elevator before she stopped him mid stride. "You don't think I'm serious do you?"

He hid a laugh as he pushed the elevator button. "Oh…I know you are."

She nodded in accomplishment. "And I'm seriously considering tethers…they make 'em pretty small now, you can barely notice 'em."

He watched the doors open and ushered her inside. "You do that Abs…"

She punched his shoulder. "I'm serious!"

"I know…" He assured her with only a small hint of sarcasm.

She watched the elevator doors close and stood in silence for a full five seconds. "So… how about a sleepover tonight?"

He took one glance at her pouting lips and couldn't resist. One simple nod was all she needed.

"Yay!!! We haven't had a sleepover in like…forever."

"Three weeks ago Abs…"

"Like I said…forever."

She hugged him for the third time in five minutes and Gibbs couldn't help but smile. Suddenly even more relieved he had made it home…if only for her.


	6. My Boss Was A Sniper

_**Tony**__: Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper…_

_---_

"So he sniped Salim…then other bad guy…then was in the facility to shoot the other bad guy within seconds…how is that possible?" Abby questioned her friend as they sat comfortably on his couch later that evening.

Tony didn't question. "You're the one who thinks he's magic….you tell me."

"So this just further substantiates my theory…I mean, we know Gibbs can run, but not that fast…maybe twenty years ago…oh my gosh…that's it…"

Tony feared asking. "What is?"

"Maybe he ages on the outside, but not physically."

"Physically is on the outside…"

"I mean, on the inside outside…"

"Uh huh," He handed her some more coffee. "Here, drink this."

"I'm serious Tony…do you have any other explanation?"

"He's Gibbs…" He stated simply. "The man needs no explanation."

"I cant except that Tony…I'm a scientist."

"Then scientificate…."

Abby squinted at him. "Hey…I thought I was only one allowed to make up words."

"Sorry…" he conceded, standing up to get some more pizza. "Must've forgot…been a long few months…"

The mood suddenly became somber. "Yeah…crazy to think things will actually return to normal soon…well our state of normal anyway…"

"Where name calling is common place…" Tony began.

"And butchering the English language…"

"Drinking enormous amount of coffee…"

"Physical abuse…"

"Sexual harassment…"

"Incredible crime solving skills…"

"Long drawn out stories…"

"Talking to dead people…"

"Friendship…"

"Family..." Abby concluded with a smile; before putting her finger up. "We almost forgot one…"

Tony had to smile. "How could we forget?"

She grinned ear to ear before concluding finally… "And magic…"


	7. Cant Do It Alone

_**Tony:** I'm gonna start digging._

_**McGee**: Well you can't don't it alone._

_**Tony:** You gonna stop me?_

_**McGee: **That's not what I said._

---

The following morning at work was less than somber…Neither of them really sure what to expect. But there was one thing, Tony was sure of, and he expressed it the only way he knew how.

"Here you go Probie…for a job well done." He patted his partner on the shoulder after placing the gift bag in front of him.

"It's not gonna explode in my face is it?"

Tony's face fell. "I cant believe you would say something like that McGee…after all we've been through the last couple days…not to mention the last couple months…I'm hurt that you would poke fun at a gesture of friendship…a gesture of camaraderie, of bravery…"

Tim wasn't sure how to respond, but figured his comment may have been a bit harsh. "Gee Tony…I didn't mean to…"

"No," Tony put his hand up and took the gift bag back. "If you cant appreciate it, then I don't want you to have it."

Tim stood up. "Tony, I'm sorry alright…look, I know we've been through a lot…I guess it's hard for me to think that things would change so fast…I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…" He put his hands out and watched as Tony slowly gave him back the gift. "Thank you."

"No Probie," Tony set his face firm. "Thank you…"

A moment of silence passed between them as Tim sat down and proceeded to open the gift. He looked up seconds later to find that Tony was gone…

"Something you want to tell me McGee?" Ziva entered and stood dumbfounded at her desk.

Tim's face turned beet red…almost as red as the tight leather pants he was holding in his hand…


	8. No Survivors II

_**Gibbs:** There were no survivors..._

----

Ducky turned to face his friend and knew in an instant.

"Ziva?"

"Afraid so…" Gibbs watched as his friend slowly sat down.

The ME held his head low as if absorbing what he'd been told. "I suppose it was to be expected…"

"Duck?"

"I am not saying I wished it upon her Jethro…only that I tried to prepare myself for the inevitable. What with her return to Mossad after the tragedy she'd sustained…not to mention leaving those she'd grown to love…" He obtained the liquor and glasses from his cabinet and the feeling was all too familiar. "Katelyn knew the risks…just as Ziva did."

Gibbs hesitated but took the glass from his hand. "I left her behind…"

"_She_ left us behind Jethro…" He thought for a moment. "You cared for her, no shame in that…we all did."

Gibbs glanced at the table where two people he cared for once laid. "Kate…Jen…I'm beginning to think I'm cursed…"

"Perhaps we all are."

Ducky lifted the glass and with a small tear forming in his eye. "To the ones we loved and lost…"

Gibbs hand seemed to shake as he took his sip; the burning in his throat almost comforting.

"We will _not_ soon forget her." He let his head hang low once again, the tear releasing down his face.

Gibbs nodded slowly, his gaze returning to the autopsy tables. "We never will Duck…we_ never_ will."


	9. No Survivors III

_**Gibbs:** There were no survivors..._

_---  
_

In a moment another piece of her heart broke…and her reaction was fast and unpredictable. She found herself pounding against Gibbs chest…she had meant to embrace him but something mid step changed her mind. Gibbs didn't try and restrain her and motioned for his other Agents to go. After a few minutes she crumbled exhausted into his arms.

"You're wrong Gibbs…" she took in a breath. "Your Intel is wrong…she's not dead okay? She's not…"

Gibbs said nothing, and simply held her.

"She can't be dead…cuz that means…she's not coming back…and that's not okay…"

"Abs…"

She pushed away in an instant, wiping her already wet mascara. "Don't Gibbs! Don't even try and convince me you're right…cuz you're not." She started to pace.

Gibbs stood still.

"Did they recover any bodies? Cuz if they didn't…then she could have survived…she's a good swimmer…" She arrived back in front of Gibbs and lifted a finger towards his face. "She cant really be gone...it's not fair…"

"Fair?"

"_You _got to say goodbye Gibbs…you left her there…if you hadn't she'd still be here….she wouldn't have been on that ship."

Gibbs swallowed hard but remained silent.

"I didn't get to see her…I didn't get to say goodbye…that's not fair…she was my friend…Kate was my friend…what are you doing wrong? Why cant you keep them alive?"

Gibbs' chest constricted.

Her tears were flowing freely now. "I don't understand…"

He reached out a hand to lift her face. "Don't have to…"

"Yes I do…it's my job to understand things Gibbs…I'm a scientist…there has to be an answer…a reason…"

"There isn't."

"So your Agents just die…and you don't want a reason?"

Gibbs lip almost quivered. "More than anything…"

"Then why don't you find it? You're an investigator…investigate…"

"She's still gone Abs." He watched her continue to cry and pulled her into a close embrace. "Shhh," he hushed her, a part of him wishing he could be free to do the same.

"It hurts…"

"I know."

"I cant take much more of this Gibbs…I'll be all cried out."

He remained silent…knowing that enough words had already been spoken. What mattered now was being there when someone else wasn't…the one person that could heal the pain both of them were feeling. Tears or not. So he remained there holding her until she was ready to let go…and he'd be there when she needed him again…because with or without a reason…

Love remains.


	10. Vengeance

_**Tony:**__ There's only one force on earth that can short circuit a man's better instincts, put fire in his veins, make him dive head long into danger with no regard for his own well being…vengeance Salim, I'm here to kill ya…_

_--_

Tony was still at his desk, long after everyone had gone home. The only thing missing was the sound of crickets chirping…and Gibbs.

"Got something against showering DiNozzo?"

He almost smiled. "Thought I was alone…"

"Thought wrong."

Tony couldn't help but notice Gibbs hadn't left the front of his desk. "You gonna order me to go home?"

"If I have to."

Tony's eyes moved past Gibbs, to the desk behind him. "Just debriefing myself boss…"

"Alone?"

"Just being thorough…Director's debrief didn't cover everything…"

"Such as?"

"Such as dealing with you in hovering mode…" His expression was obvious. "You do it after every…"

Gibbs didn't let him finish. "So you don't want me to hover then?"

"Please?"

"No…"

Tony nodded. "Thanks…glad we had this talk…now if you'll excuse me…"

Gibbs stepped aside to give him a better view. "You got some obsessing to do…"

"You would know."

Gibbs hid a smile. "Still got fire in your veins?"

"Didn't you after Ari?"

"Salim_ your_ Ari? Is that it?"

Tony met his glare with one his own. "One bullet doesn't seem fair…not after what he did to her."

"He's dead DiNozzo…she isn't…bout as fair as it gets."

"That's how you see it then? Kate for Ari? Eye for an eye?"

"Doesn't matter how I see it….it's how it is…"

Tony stood up. "And you're okay with that? I mean, geez boss…did you see her? I mean really see her? He did worse than kill her…he took her soul…"

"Souls can heal…"

"Has yours?"

It went silent for a full minute before Gibbs turned to leave. Tony was quick to follow.

"Boss, I'm sorry…"

Gibbs faced him abruptly. "Just go home DiNozzo…"

He took one look in his eyes and guilt washed over him a second time. "I just want to know we'll be 'us' again boss…that Salim didn't win…"

"I cant predict the future Tony…"

"Debatable," he stated simply before meeting his eyes a second time.

"We did a good thing today…"

"And tomorrow?"

"That's up to you," he pointed at him and moved back towards the elevator. "It's always up to you DiNozzo."

Tony managed a small smile. "Listen about what I said…bringing up Ari…I didn't mean to open old wounds…"

"Healed wounds…" he said simply before stepping inside the doors. "These will heal too…"

Tony stood in silence as the elevator doors closed and returned to his chair moments later. He stared quietly at her desk and let memories of Kate stream through his mind…followed by the memories of the last four years…then finally the events of the past two days. He couldn't say for sure if things would ever be the same…but there was one thing he did know…

Time heals all.


	11. No Survivors IV

_**Gibbs:** There were no survivors..._

--

Tony grabbed the closest thing he could find to wipe his face…which just happened to be his sacred Magnum P.I. Hawaiian shirt. His Father had gotten it for him and it was always something he wore on a night like this…

"Boss?"

"Either that or you're hallucinating."

Tony squinted. "Either is possible at this point."

"Phone broken?"

"No…"

Gibbs gave him a once over. "Your pride then?"

"Just about." He was still standing at the door, holding it open. "You come to pick me up for a case?"

"Maybe you are hallucinating," Gibbs retorted.

"Last time you came over in the middle of the night…"

Gibbs didn't let him finish. "I don't appreciate when my phone calls get ignored."

"So you came over here to yell at me?"

"Among other things…" He glanced at the empty beer cans donning the floor near his couch.

"How rude of me," he closed the door and acquired two fresh cans from the fridge. "Hope you like light…I gotta watch my figure now a days…"

"Getting older…" Gibbs stated simply; eyeing his Agent as he did so.

"And dumber." He opened the cans and handed one to him. "To unexpected visitors in the middle of the night…"

Gibbs didn't smile. "You want me to go just say so…"

"Why are you here?" Tony didn't shout the question, but his decibel was certainly louder than necessary.

"Didn't know I needed a reason…"

"You're Gibbs…there's always a reason…" He waited a few moments for a response. "You came her when Kate…" He didn't finish. "I can get through this on my own."

Gibbs set his drink down and gestured to remnants on the floor. "Obviously."

"Oh I'm sorry….would you rather I drink bourbon from dirty jars and sand a boat? Would that be up to your standards of coping?" He didn't wait for a response. "Wait….I forgot…you don't cope…you manage am I right? Manage to ignore the pain till one day it comes bursting out of ya like a wine cork…well I'm not all that interested in being a cork…"

"What are you interested in?"

"Crying into my glass…shedding a few miniscule tears…feeling some good old fashioned raw pain…okay?" He threw his hands at his sides. "Is that alright with you?"

"Never said it wasn't."

"Said…said? I cant remember you saying much of anything let alone it was okay to cry..." He set his beer down and began to pace. "You come strolling into the lab, drop the bomb of the century…only before walking out as if nothing had changed…said?Oh you said it alright."

Gibbs remained silent.

"Abby just about fell to pieces, though I'm sure you know that…judging from the time I'd assume you just came from her place…making your usual midnight rounds after the death of a colleague…cuz it would be so hard to offer comfort in an actual moment of shock."

"Are you done?"

"Why? Getting tired of hearing the truth?"

Gibbs took a step towards him. "Why does acting like myself suddenly surprise you?"

"Because I'm tired of not living up to it."

"It?"

"Being you boss…I mean maybe it wouldn't be so damn hard if you actually showed you were human every once in a while…"

"You want me to cry is that it?"

"I don't know what I want." He slowly but surely took a seat on the couch, his head now resting in his hands. "But I know one thing…I wish I'd never gone to her apartment that night…I wish my gut had been wrong…then maybe…maybe she wouldn't have been on that damn ship…and maybe she'd still be alive…"

"Cant change the past."

"Now there's a vote of comfort…do remind me to invite you over more often…oh wait, that's right you arrived unannounced…but then, no surprise there."

"Never said I was good at this."

"Guess you can't be good at everything…"

Gibbs kept silent, before turning towards the door.

"Boss, wait." Tony stood up. "I uh…I'm angry…at myself…at Ziva…at the world…you just happen to get caught in the cross fire."

"No happen about it Tony…" He gave a small smile before placing a hand on his arm. "You saying you knew I'd lose it?"

"I've been where you are DiNozzo…cried a million tears…I'm not sorry that I'm all cried out…" He opened the door and stood in silence for a moment. "Be happy that you have some left…"

Tony watched him close the door and found himself staring at it for minutes on end. His mind a whirl wind of emotions and regrets…It was then he cried…

For himself.

For her.

But most importantly…

_For_ him.


	12. No Survivors V

AN: I know I don't usually add more after the new episodes air, but felt this is where this belonged. Enjoy.

_**Gibbs**__: There were no survivors. _

_--_

"Are you alright?" Ducky approached his friend in the dim bull pen, well after hours.

Gibbs barely looked up. "Fine."

"If there was ever a time for you to be truthful….this would be it."

He not only looked up, but stood up fully. "You calling me a liar Duck?"

"No…simply one who avoids the truth. You are not fine…no one in their right mind would be 'fine' in a time like this."

"Guess I'm not in my right mind…"

"Not_ that_ sounds more like the truth."

He threw his hands out at his sides. "What do you want me to say Duck? I'm hurting? I'd rather not state the obvious."

"And why not?"

"No point."

"No point to be honest about your feelings? You have lost someone you cared for Jethro…"

"Nothing new."

Ducky swallowed hard at the statement. "It does _still_ hurt…doesn't it Jethro?"

"I'm tired Duck…thanks for the visit."

The ME stepped in his way for a moment. "Perhaps it would do you well to ask how _I_ am feeling."

Gibbs face fell, his eyes fixating on the floor before looking up. "Don't ask questions I already know the answer to…"

Ducky shook his head in disagreement. "Because it's much like how you, _yourself _are feeling…like you've failed her somehow….Like you never expressed just how deeply you cared for her…it's because you're dying inside…just like me…"

He didn't respond.

Ducky locked onto his eyes. "I cannot grasp the depth of the pain you've experienced in your life…but I know the kind of man you are. And that man doesn't need to hide any longer…"

Gibbs stepped past him and was half way to the elevator when he turned back; a single tear forming in his eye. "Pain is pain…hidden or not."


End file.
